


The prom

by Killjoy_Disco



Category: LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguing, Basement Gerard Way, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Dance, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, High School, Original Character(s), POV Original Female Character, Prom, Promises, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, cringe mania
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy_Disco/pseuds/Killjoy_Disco
Summary: As my head is resting on his shoulder i am looking around the gym at some of the lonely people with no dance partners or couples making out or friends having a great time. Just then i as i'm looking across the room i see someone familiar





	1. prom

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That was then this is now...... Gerard Way (discontinued)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/333628) by Peach. 



> this is part of a series of a Gerard way/ofc fanfic that i was writing like forever ago its so cringe worthy..writing is not my forte so.... this is what happens ...so..yeah (clears throat) .. if you are familiar to my first work on archive called "well.. what now" this goes right before it..along with this smut chapter that went terribly wrong so lets forget that..sorry for rambling cheese wiz..leave a comment or kudos if you want ..hopefully i can reply if my social anxiety does not get in the way

Its the day of the prom and to be honest i'm excited kidding you really thought i was a normal teenager that has tons of friends and goes to school outings willingly. So My mom and Max have been ''Dolling me up'' they call it and i am so regretting it right now.  
'' You look Incredible Angel''. My mom tells me obviously noticing i am nervous.  
''Yeah Syd you look bomb''. Max squeals already in her dress and makeup.  
I walk over to the mirror and look at my dress and makeup. Wow i actually look great i don't look like a bear or the Loch Ness monster like some people call me at school. I take a break from insulting myself, hearing the doorbell ring Max and i exchange looks as we both race to the door. I reach it first only to find the boys arguing with each other and Max clears her throat making the boys turn to us turning red and excuse themselves as i let them in.  
Once we are all inside i notice Mikey looking at Max like she is a million dollars he joins the rest of the gang in their Surprised reaction to my outfit.  
''What. I ask confused and frustrated of not knowing their opinion on my look.  
''Nothing ''. Ray and Mikey Say raising their hands in retreat.  
''You look fantastic ''. Frank comments and i smile at him.  
Just then my mom runs Downstairs and starts to squeal demanding us to take pictures so we can always remember this night. Max and i along with the guys all groan as we fake a smile to impress my mother until the hundredth photo where we couldn't take it anymore.  
''Mom that is enough. I growl and start to push everyone out the door because our limo has arrived and i yell back at my mom.  
''Love you!. I see her grin one more time and mouth ''Good luck''. I smile and turn around to see Mikey open the limo door extend his hands to Max and me and he starts to speak in a British accent.  
''M'lady's. Max grabs his hand and kisses him on the cheek only for them to start kissing on the lips for about to which it feels like 5 minutes till Ray fake gags. Making Max flick us off and scoot inside the limo. Mikey then offers to help me in before roll my eyes and get in he shrugs and walks to the other side of the limo to sit next to Max.  
*when they arrive at the Prom*.  
We all get out of the limo and thank the driver once i get out of the car i see other cars and limos arrive with excited , frustrated or annoyed people. I guess their parents or dates forced them to just then i thought about Gerard Man i wonder what Gerard is doing. What if he's lonely i should have canceled to stay with him spend some alone time with him. As i pout Mikey walks towards me and lightly punches my arm and gives me an apologetic look.  
''Hey i'm sorry Gee isn't here but don't dwell on it ok. He gives me an forced smile and walks back to Max who was by the punch bowl. I walk over to a table where everyone drops their stuff off to dance and i sigh and look at my phone Ugh no notifications this night is going to suck.  
\---------------------------------------------------A hour later----------------------------------------  
I am still siting at where i was before iv'e gotten up a couple of times to eat and due to the point of the guys making me get up to hang with them. A Desperate plea to get me to cheer up i appreciate them trying to make me feel better but i just feel something... someone missing. Just then i see i a ticked off Mikey storming my way  
''Ya know what you can't just be sad all the time because Gerard does not wanna get and and join society you said yourself you wanna have a great time tonight and i am going to make sure you do''. He snaps before pulling me into a dance and leads as he smiles at me triumphantly and i chuckle resting my head on his shoulder.  
''Thanks Mikey.  
''No problem Syd.  
As my head is resting on his shoulder i am looking around the gym at some of the lonely people with no dance partners or couples making out while i look across the room i see someone familiar. It's not Max or any of the boys i tell Mikey i'll be back later. I know it's a bad idea but i want to find out who this is i am itching so bad to find out who.


	2. prom 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was reaching my hand over to the strange yet familiar figure to try and turn them around but before i could they turned around. This was not any stranger he isn't a stranger at all its the one and only the man himself  
> ''Hey. He says sheepily.  
> ''What The hell!''. I yell

I was reaching my hand over to the strange yet familiar figure to try and turned them around but This was not any stranger.. no... it just so happened to be Gerard Fucking Way. He said he wasn't going to come, he just thinks he could blow it off to the last minute and not even care that i wanted to be with him  
''Hey. He says sheepily.  
''What The hell!''. I yell back at him and his eye brows furrow in confusion. '' What the Fuck Gerard One you say you were not going to come crushing my dreams in the process. Two you said it was not a big deal prom is a big deal Gerard a huge Fucking deal and three fucking three''. I feel a single tear leave my eye as i'm afraid to continue. He looks up to me with a worried look on his face and brings me into an embrace. I continue where i left off ''I was going to ask you to go with me''. I cry. Thank god for waterproof makeup.   
''L-Like a D-date ? ''. He asks and i nod then hugs me tighter ''I'm sorry ''. He replies and i snuggle into his chest.   
''Hey you wanna dance''.  
''I can't Dan-''. Just then he interrupts me.  
''Course ya do!''. He yanks me towards the dance floor and just my luck a slow dance starts Perfect. He pulls me in and leads we keep smiling at each other throughout the song. About half-way through the song i look at at him i look into his beautiful eyes they make me wanna kiss his porcelain skin constantly and i put my hand to his cheek which causes him to grin.  
''What''. I growl at him.  
''Nothing....its just your so beautiful''. I freeze and then i start to laugh as we resume dancing .  
''Syd ? . I look up at him and answer.  
''Yeah ? ''.  
''I love you''. Just then my world stops and i feel warmth throughout my body as my heart stops and my brain yells at my heart to keep pumping. I look at him completely speechless searching for words Just then only Four words came out   
'' I love you too''. Gerard's scared look soon turns into the biggest smile anyone could have. Before i knew it his lips were on mine kissing for what seemed like forever we stopped once we heard the music fade into an upbeat song. I never knew comfort before this for now on i want to be with him in his arms forever and nothing will tear us apart nothing. Just before what it seems like we were gonna kiss again the whole gang appears behind us with their arms crossed and we turn around.  
''Did we ruin a moment ? ''. Max questions.  
Me and Gerard answer at the same time with different opinions.  
''no''-''yes''.  
The gang exchange looks between us and Gerard turns me around to him and starts to dig in his pocket. Me and the gang all start looking nervous and mumbling things under their breath . Gerard pulls out a velvet box and grabs my hand and looks deeply into my eyes and opens the box. Oh my fucking god its beautiful this must have been expensive.   
''Its a promise ring''. He says Oh thank god its not an engagement ring. '''Sydney i love you''. Everyone starts to aww and before i know it the whole gym is staring at us ''Sydney will you be my girlfriend ?.The gym gasps and i feel pressured all eyes on me. Wait why am i stressing out i know the answerI look at Gerard as him and everyone else in the gym are waiting for an answer.  
''How could i say no''. Slightly chuckling while a smile forms on his lips.  
''Does that mean yeah ? '. He asks slightly surprised.  
''Yeah ''. I reassure him and the whole gym cheers and he slides the ring on my left ring finger and then the boys pat him on the shoulder and tells him ''about time'' as he flicks them off. Max walks over to me with a huge smile on her face.  
'I am so happy for you'' she squeals ''Guess what''. I lift my eyebrows in suspension. ''Me and Mikey are going out too!''. An even bigger smile forms on my face as she lifts up my hand. ''Let me see let me see!''. I show her the ring and she looks at it with astonishment. I look back at Mikey and i call out to him he walks over with Gerard.  
''You might wanna take notes'' i tell him and he flicks me off and i stick my tongue out at him.  
Tonight the night were i thought everything would go wrong has been one of the best nights of my life being with Gerard i have felt ways i never thought i would. I love him and he loves me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so like i said this would be a little cringey...ok a lot cringey let me be honest here but this will probably be my last work for awhile thanks for reading! leave a kudos, comment or whatever get back to you when my social anxiety gets out the way later!..


End file.
